huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Saanapu
Saanapu was a tribe from Survivor: Australia. Originally a weak tribe, they were given new hope following a fake Double Tribal Council. Immunity wins and strong alliances meant that those who survived the original downfall at Saanapu would make the merge. Their tribe colour was blue. Members Original Members *Brooke, a former sales executive and current model. *Coleen, a British talk show host and panelist who was a singer in her younger years. *Flick, a Gold Coast bartender and metre maid. *James, a retired British actor. *Jamie, a professional football player. *Kristie, a senior account executive and fan of Survivor. *Lee, a former representative Australian cricketer. *Matt, a professional mentalist and magician. *Nicola, a British reality star and glamour model. *Sam, the CEO of a mental health charity and suicide prevention organisation. Post Tribe-Switch Members *Brooke *Calum, a British American television personality and tattoo enthusiast. *Coleen *Flick *Jennah-Louise, a law graduate from Australia. *Jessica, an English businesswoman and television personality. *Matt *Sam Tribe History The blue Saanapu tribe was formed on Day 1 of Survivor: Australia. The older people and outcasts, James, Coleen, Nicola and Jamie, formed their own alliance after not feeling accepted by everyone else. Lee and Kristie formed a strong connection early on and formed a Final Two deal. Within the majority alliance of six, Flick, Brooke, Sam and Matt formed another alliance, which excluded Lee and Kristie. When Saanapu lost the first immunity challenge, the outcasts of four voted for Flick but the majority of six sent home James. Nicola and Coleen jumped off the sinking ship of their alliance and joined the majority of six, leaving Jamie as the outcast. When Saanapu lost the second time in a row, the majority of eight all planned on voting for Jamie. However, Lee and Kristie wanted to ensure their safety in case an idol was played and voted for Nicola. At tribal council, Jamie voted alone for Flick, Kristie and Lee voted for Nicola but the rest of the tribe voted out Jamie. Coleen and Nicola wanted to ensure their names weren't in the centre of anyone's plans. They talked to Kristie about forming a large alliance to get rid of the core four. Although she was aligned with Lee, he was unwilling to work with Coleen and Nicola, meaning she chose to flip to the girls alone. Saanapu continued to lose immunity challenges. Lee was angry that he was alone, trying to convince the majority to vote for Kristie. At tribal council, he voted for Kristie, the trio of girls voted for Flick but the majority of four voted for Lee. After winning their first immunity challenge, both tribes were told on Day 12 that a Double Tribal Council would occur. Coleen and Kristie were extremely worried that the core four would target either of them and overheard their conversation of voting out Nicola. At tribal council, Nicola voted for Flick but the tribe unanimously voted her out. This however was a mock vote and Nicola switched to Vavau. She was allowed to pick someone to join her and she picked Kristie. The new Saanapu was joined by Calum, Jennah-Louise (JL) and Jessica. Brooke, Coleen, Flick, Matt and Sam as original members of Saanapu were tightly aligned and refused to even consider the possibility of a flip. Flick and Brooke were seen as the leaders of the alliance, but Coleen, Matt and Sam were quite happy to remain quiet in the early stages of the game. In contrast to the original Saanapu's, Calum, Jessica and JL were on the outs. Calum and Jessica tried to work their manoeuvring abilities once again to paint the target on JL, but this had the adverse effect and they were now seen as a dangerous power couple. The new Saanapu was much stronger than its first iteration and won the first two immunity challenges, but lost the third. Jessica and Calum told JL to not worry about pleading to the Saanapu Five and instead campaigned to everyone else individually to get rid of Brooke. At tribal council, the original Vavau voted for Brooke but the Saanapu alliance felt Jessica and Calum were too threatening a duo and voted out Jessica. Flick and Brooke wanted to ensure no one else on the tribe had power in the form of a Hidden Immunity Idol. The girls found the idol and decided to put it in Flick's hands because she had more pockets to conceal it. The idol was deemed too powerful to share with the rest of the alliance in case it was to fall apart later on. Saanapu won the remaining immunity challenge and ensured they would make the merge on Day 22. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Australia Tribes